Entre Dudas y Lagrimas
by Valentina D.M
Summary: -Soy la esposa de un hombre que me ama de verdad. En nuestra boda no hubo venganza.-Peeta la beso inesperadamente y Katniss le correspondió con intensidad...-Toma la iniciativa-dijo Prim a Katniss- dile a Peeta abiertamente lo que sientes.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre dudas y lágrimas  
TwoShot**

Hacía rato que Katniss estaba oyendo la voz de su madre procedente del cuarto contiguo. Pegada al cristal miraba todo cuanto le rodeaba, pero la voz de su madre seguía penetrando en su cerebro. Además, esta era una mujer que solía hablar en voz baja, aunque en aquel instante, por la razón que fuera, Effie Everdeen lanzaba gritos extraños.

De repente, decidió prestar atención y escucho a la autora de sus días exclamar muy molesta:

—¡Pero que se abra creído ese cretino! No comprendo cómo se atrevió. Pero ya veo, ya veo el resultado. Es un cretino integral, pero el daño causado por ese tipo de persona resulta a veces indescriptible, sobre todo cuando la persona en si es un hombre sin honor.

Katniss Everdeen decidió saber porque su madre gritaba de aquel modo y hablaba tan desagradablemente de alguien que le había causado daño.

Cuando atravesaba el pasillo todavía oía la voz materna gritando.

—Snow, si… Snow… ¡Maldito Snow!

Katniss empujo la puerta sin llamar y miro a su madre que agitaba un periódico con furia incontenida.

—Pero madre… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué te hizo el señor Snow?

Por un segundo, Effie Everdeen se quedó inmóvil mirando a su hija con expresión enfurecida, pero de repente, volvió a reaccionar y sacudiendo el periódico con un dedo estirado, mostro a su hija una parte de este.

Katniss, por un segundo, sospecho algo monstruoso, y asiendo el periódico que su madre sostenía con mano temblorosa, lo leyó casi a borbotones. En las notas de sociedad, el periódico local hablaba de la ruina de la familia Everdeen, la ruina total y él, como banquero lo justificaba. Tenía todos sus viene embargados, la casa donde vivían y las cuentas corrientes que estaban en rojo. Sin tirar el periódico al suelo, pero retirándolo de los ojos, miro a su madre con expresión espantada.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido mama? Porque no creo que el señor Snow, así por las buenas, justifique todo eso.

—Me ha declarado su amor, Kat, y sabe bien que yo soy una dama de un solo hombre. Tu padre ha muerto y era su amigo… ¿Cómo no lo voy a llamar cretino? Es una vil venganza, querida Katniss, una venganza que les va a tocar por alguna parte a todas ustedes.

—No lo creas, mamá, ¿a qué fin? Prim y Darius están demasiado enamorados y además, esos no anda por la vida buscando dinero. Están estudiando juntos la carrera de medicina, y se casaran y serán felices. En cuanto a mí, Gale es demasiado noble.

La madre la miro con desaliento.

—Es San Bernardo y Hawthorne, querida Katniss, Marques de Hawthorne, ¿te das cuenta, hija mía? Porque hasta creo que el marquesado no les corresponde porque no pagan los derechos…

—¿Qué quieres decir mama?

—Que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que cuando Gale sepa que no tienes dinero, escapara a toda prisa. Piensa que él tampoco lo tiene, pero lo necesita para lucir su marquesado.

—Tienes muy mal concepto de él, mamá. ¡Qué lástima!

—Ya lo veras…

En aquel instante se oyeron pasos e irrumpieron en la habitación Darius y Prim. Darius traía el periódico en la mano y los mostraba sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Pegado a él estaba Primrose.

—¿Has leído esto mamá?— pregunto Prim mostrando el periódico que su madre sostenía aún.

—Es el tema del cual tratamos ahora, querida.

Effie Everdeen parecía ya más serena, no era ya la mujer que insultaba al director del banco que siempre figuro como amigo de su esposo.

—No es posible— decía Prim desconcertada — que el tío Snow dijera semejante cosa.

Intervino Katniss con voz monótona.

—Parece ser que pretendió a mamá y todos sabemos que ella no es de las que se vuelven a casar; además, hace tan solo un año que murió nuestro padre.

—¿Pero es cierto mamá? ¿Lo tenemos todo embargado?

La madre tardo un rato en responder, pero movió la cabeza afirmando.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuro Prim apretándose contra su madre.

Darius le pasó el brazo por los hombros y tiro el periódico en un rincón.

—No te preocupes, Prim —dijo a media voz—. Nosotros sabremos salir del bache. No vamos a necesitar más dinero del que ganemos ambos.

Katniss los miro con una gran ternura. Sabía que Darius iba a reaccionar así. En cuanto a Prim, ni siquiera mojó el rostro con una lágrima.

Su madre, sentada en la cama, ocultaba el rostro entre las manos.

—Yo tuve la culpa de todo —decía—. Sin duda debí aceptar a Snow pero me es imposible mirar a un hombre con intención sentimental… No siento nada, solo tengo el recuerdo de tu padre —y sollozaba ahogadamente.

Katniss camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Prim a su vez y también Darius rodearon a la dama. Era elegante, joven aun y, sobre todo, hermosa. Una dama que fue feliz junto a su compañero, pero que de tanta felicidad vivida nunca amaría nuevamente.

Sabía que llegaría de un momento a otro, sabia, también, que nunca dejaba de leer el periódico. Minutos después vio el auto deportivo descapotable levantando polvo por la urbanización y haciendo curvas por la carretera que circundaba su casa. De súbito, el auto freno frente a la puerta principal: Katniss lo vio a través del cristal y con una tibia sonrisa descendió hasta el vestíbulo.

Ya entraba Peeta Mellark sofocado, con un periódico que sacudía en la mano con irritación.

Katniss evocó demasiadas cosas, pero solo una producía gran turbación.

—¿Cómo se ha atrevido…? —Grito Peeta Mellark desde la misma puerta avanzando por el vestíbulo al tiempo que murmuraba entre dientes —: le voy a comer el alma a ese Snow por perturbar a tu madre y por haber dicho todo eso que estaba muy bien ignorado.

—Olvídalo, Peeta —murmuró Katniss con tibieza —. Pasemos al salón y deja de gritar, no merece la pena, a fin de cuentas, tanto mi madre como yo sabemos la situación…

—Pero no tenía por qué ser proclamado a gritos. Y este periódico es también del señor Snow, y por lo tanto algo ha ocurrido para que ese cretino haya soltado la lengua e inducido a alguien a que usara la pluma. Hace tiempo que vengo pensando que las visitaba frecuentemente, demasiadas veces y miraba a tu madre con ansiedad. Apuesto a que fue una venganza.

—Pues sí. Imaginas bien, Peeta. Pero olvídalo. Es un tema que traerá sus críticas y sus murmuraciones, pero a nosotros seguramente no nos atañe nada, al menos así lo simularemos, y el día que llegue el dueño de nuestras hipotecas, nos iremos u lo dejaremos todo; pero hasta la fecha, nadie nos ha participado que debemos desalojar la vivienda ni desprendernos de los bienes que nos rodean. Por lo que dice este periódico, todo lo tenemos embargado.

Peeta miro a Katniss de una manera que la joven ya entendía.

—No —dijo ella sabiendo lo que Peeta iba a repetirle—. No Peeta, ya verás que Gale responde a todo esto con indiferencia.

—Te equivocas nuevamente. Te dejara provocando un escándalo social, son demasiado conocidos los Everdeen, y no te digo el tal Marqués, que según se comenta en voz baja, ni siquiera tiene para pagar los derechos de su título. Necesita un matrimonio esplendido, con una mujer rica que lo ayude a levantar su patrimonio y su nobleza.

—Siempre dices igual, Peeta, por una causa u la otra aseguras que Gale me quiere por interés.

—Te equivocas. Yo no dudo de su amor, pues conociéndote a ti es difícil que no te amé ese Gale. Claro que te ama y te desea, pero sin dinero doblegara su amor y buscara otro futuro.

—Peeta, por el amor de Dios, somos demasiado amigos para que me hables así. Me hieres mucho.

—No somos amigos, Katniss, seamos sinceros de una vez, te lo he dicho miles de veces, pero yo, aun poseyendo una fortuna inmensa, nunca dejare de ser el hijo del albañil que venía a tu casa a cortar la hierba del jardín, y yo le ayudaba. Pese a mi situación actual siempre seré aquel miserable al que tú salías a darle pan y chocolate.

—Por el amor de Dios, Peeta. Hace muchos años que deje de pensar así. Además, creo que nunca te he desdeñado como aseguras.

—Escucha, Katniss, una vez más me voy a humillar ante ti, voy a decirte que te amo… Yo si te amo de verdad, fieramente, y cada vez que vengo a tu casa me recibes con una sonrisa complaciente, pero en el fondo de tus ojos siempre existe el "no".

—Estoy enamorada de Gale, Peeta. Cuando me hablaste por primera vez de tu amor era demasiado tarde, esperaste mucho para hacerlo.

—No digas tonterías, Katniss, ataque cuando pude hacerlo, cuando después de tantos años volvimos a vernos. Recuérdalo, por el amor de Dios… Te fuiste a la universidad y no volviste en mucho tiempo, cuando regresaste eras una mujer hecha y derecha. Cuando te salude por primera vez después de tanto tiempo sin verte, ya eras novia de Gale. Y estoy aquí ahora mismo por qué sé que Gale provocara un escándalo como pretexto para dejarte y buscar a otra. Todos pensaban que eran muy ricos y Gale iba detrás de tu dinero. No me mires así, porque en Gale, pese a amarte, lo primordial es la sociedad en la que vive, donde quiere ser una marques esplendido.

—Por el amor de Dios, Peeta… Haz el favor de ser menos cruel. Yo te perdono todo lo que dices porque te quiero de verdad, pero te quiero sin amor y tú lo sabes desde siempre.

Por el salón entraba la señora Everdeen. Al ver a Peeta, este camino hacia ella y la abrazo cariñosamente, dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Peeta?

—Claro.

—Por eso estás aquí.

—Sí. Iba a desayunar cuando leí el periódico y vi en letras grandes lo que ese cretino de Snow había dicho.

—Lo peor —murmuro la dama con tristeza— es que el señor Snow era nuestro amigo y me duele que se halla comportado de ese modo por una venganza vil —y con un suspiro añadió—: El me propuso matrimonio… No era la primera vez, ¿sabes? Yo pensé que con el tiempo se olvidaría, pero nada más morir Haymitch, Snow empezó a mirarme con expresión gatuna, esa expresión que los traidores manifiestan como si fuera un pecado oculto y era solo una impertinencia, porque sabe muy bien que ni él ni nadie volverá a ser mi segundo esposo. Quise tanto a mi marido, que no voy a poder olvidarlo.

Peeta Mellark se quedó a almorzar como tantas veces en el palacete de los Everdeen. Tenía plena confianza en aquella casa, nunca perdió el contacto con la familia. Primero como niño, después como adolescente, y a la sazón, como hombre propietario de una empresa millonaria.

Él siempre contaba cómo había logrado aquella fortuna. Contaba como su padre había puesto un pequeño garaje con dos bicicletas. Las alquilaba los fines de semana, más tarde, habiendo dejado las bicicletas, e incluso el trabajo en la casa de los Everdeen, compro una camioneta y así empezó su empresa de transportes. Después, falleció. De eso hacía 20 años, en los que él pudo ir comprando camiones de transporte hasta lograr más de 60. Los años no habían corrido en vano; él había terminado el peritaje y conducía la agencia de transportes con mano firme. A la sazón, se había hecho millonario.

Prim y Darius compartieron la comida. No estaban tristes, pues cuando terminaran su carrera esperaban casarse y lograr un puesto como médicos especialistas en el hospital de la provincia.

A media tarde, cuando Peeta y Katniss conversaban en la terraza, su madre se había retirado a dormir la siesta, y Darius y Prim jugaban al tenis, apareció un motorista. Era un cartero de esos que llevan la correspondencia urgente. Portaba un sobre y mostraba un recibo que indicaba acuse de la carta.

Katniss firmo y rompió el sobre sin demasiado esfuerzo. Extrajo un pliego y lo leyó sin inmutarse. Un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta y domino las lágrimas como pudo. Peeta, con voz tibia, dijo mirándola:

—No me digas lo que contiene…

Por toda respuesta. Katniss alargo la mano y se lo entrego. Peeta sabía lo que decía, o se lo imaginaba.

Gale rompía el compromiso con Katniss. Decía en su misiva que llevaban demasiado tiempo cortejando y que el amor se había convertido en una monotonía, y él temía no hacerla feliz; prefería romper y que ella fuera libre para elegir una marido más entregado que él. Pedía perdón y firmaba.

Peeta apretó el pliego entre los dedos e hizo una bola con él.

—Hoy te dejo —murmuró Peeta— pero volverá mañana. Y no temas por las hipotecas, mañana bien temprano pasare por el banco y pediré tregua. Me enterare por las escrituras que tiempo tiene para echarlas fuera la persona o la entidad que haya comprado esas hipotecas. Te aseguro que ni Gale ni nadie de en esta ciudad podrá verlas salir humilladas de sus posesiones. Mi poder en cuanto al dinero es infinito.

—Peeta… no sé qué decirte.

—No me lo digas, no me digas nada, no es preciso. Pero harías muy bien en aceptar mi amor. Aunque no me ames, Katniss, yo no te voy a tocar hasta no convencerte de mi amor.

Katniss bajo los ojos.

—Un día, cuando pase todo esto, hablare contigo y veras como te persuado para que no sigas amándome.

—Sería inútil, Katniss, empecé a amarte desde hace muchos años, y mi amor no es de los que se olviden. Ahora que eres libre de Gale, harías muy bien en casarte conmigo.

—Estás loco.

—No estoy loco, te hablo con toda sinceridad. Gale tendría que morderse los labios y agachar la cabeza cuando sepa que te vas a casar con Peeta Mellark. Él no sabe que soy hijo de antiguo albañil de tu padre, y aunque lo supiera, sería más honroso para mí. Ahora me voy, no quiero una respuesta. Espero que mañana y pasado y toda la semana se hable de ustedes y de la forma en que Gale te dejo, porque él lo dirá, tu no, pero él sí. Creo que no debes soportar tanta humillación. Soy tan arrogante con Gale, más atractivo incluso, soy un hombre que conoce toda la provincia, un empresario que nunca pasara inadvertido… Piénsalo Katniss, piénsalo una vez más.

—Me has declarado tu amor tantas veces, Peeta…

—Por eso mismo. Lo hice cuando eras novia de Gale, lo he hecho muchas veces, si, cada vez que te veo. Te llevo en la retina y en mis entrañas… Mi amor no es un juego de niños. No soy un tipo cono Gale que se pasea por los lugares sociales levantando la cabeza como un grillo, presumiendo un marquesado del cual ni siquiera paga los derechos… No soy ese hombre, yo soy un trabajador, un empresario, un hombre de 27 años. Mi padre emprendió un negocio y yo lo he desarrollado, pero sigo luchando como si mañana lo perdiera todo. Y no ocurrirá. Volveré, ¿sabes? —Añadió con una ternura que conmovió a Katniss—. Volveré y, además, volveré con la sortija de pedida e intentare convencerte para que te cases conmigo y des en las a ese Gale que ha tenido el atrevimiento de dejarte plantada. Adiós, Katniss. Volveré mañana o pasado. Tú sabes que para ayudarte estoy siempre cerca. A dos pasos de ti. Y quiero estar a tu lado salvando esa distancia que nos separa amor. Eres sensible y una gran persona, y estoy seguro que un día entenderás la forma como te amo y me corresponderás, estoy seguro de ello…

—Pero Peeta…

—No me hables ahora, y llora, te hace falta. Vete a tu cuarto y desahógate. Ayuda a tu madre a soportar lo que está pasando, y diles a Prim y a Darius que no se agobien, que nadie los va a echar de esta casa. Te aseguro que lo arreglare. Tengo poder suficiente para entrar en los bancos y que uno de ellos me diga quien tiene las hipotecas o que entidad las posee.

Katniss lo vio alejarse sin atreverse a decir palabra. No era la primera vez que Peeta hablaba de aquel modo, aunque antes no solía tocar lo de las hipotecas, pero lo ignoraba, como ellas. Su madre no, no ignoraba nada. Y ella casi tampoco, aunque Darius y Prim si no lo sabían…

Tenía razón Peeta. Con su visión de hombre de negocios había vislumbrado lo que iba a ocurrir y Katniss supo que estaba pasando. Darius y Prim fueron los primeros que observaron el vacío en los clubes, la mirada de lastima de aquellos con quienes compartían vida social. Katniss, entonces, no se atrevió a salir, pero saber a través de Primrose y de Darius, que ellos pasaban a ser personas de tercera o quinta categoría en aquella sociedad donde antes eran los primeros. ¡Qué ironía!

—Se nota —le dijo Primrose a Katniss en voz baja— que lo saben todo. Es más, Gale nos ha vuelto la mirada y sabemos, por lo que ocurre, que lo ha dicho a todo el mundo.

Katniss se mordió los labios. Su madre, en cambio, exclamó tranquila:

—Ya lo suponía. En el fondo, me alegro, nunca me gusto Gale para marido de Katniss —y como la hija la miraba desconcertada, añadió—: Sí, Kat, sí, tu eres una muchacha tranquila, solo tienes 23 años, sueñas con el amor como cualquier chica de tu dad. Gale busca una mujer que cubra espléndidamente sus escamosas espaldas, que estén vacías. Aun si fuera una seños con categoría personal, pero es un hijo de familia que se ha sostenido a base de un nombre que ya ni siquiera les corresponde. No, Katniss, no. Me alegro. Me duele que no tengamos dinero, pero por el hecho de que Gale te haya dejado, no sabes la satisfacción que me produce habernos arruinado.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes mamá? —pregunto Prim.

—Antes de morir tu padre me lo dijo.

—¿Y quién tiene las hipotecas? Porque cualquier día nos echarán de aquí… —dijo Katniss.

—No. Las tiene un banco. Afortunadamente, no el de Snow. Y se además que dichas hipotecas no vencen hasta el año próximo. Tenemos, pues, un año para reflexionar. Por ejemplo, Prim, tú y Darius terminaran el internado y se casaran. Darius no busca en ti la fortuna. Te ama intensamente.

—Eso es cierto —exclamó Darius —. Además, Effie, porque cuando terminemos el internado buscaremos un apartamento y nos casaremos.

Darius y Prim se marcharon porque tenían guardia en el hospital. Effie guió a su hija hasta el living, y ambas sentadas allí, se miraron un largo rato.

—Gale nunca me gustó —le dijo la madre con ternura—. Solo te lo dije una vez… Yo no tenía derecho a persuadirte, pero me alegro, pese a todo este escándalo, que Gale te haya dejado. Me duele por el hecho de que te sientas herida, pero solo por eso.

Katniss pensó demasiadas cosas en un segundo y a punto estuvo de contarlas todas, pero solo murmuró:

—¿Y qué opinas de Peeta Mellark?

Effie levanto vivamente la cabeza.

—Me parece que sé lo que estás pensando y no estoy de acuerdo.

—Me será difícil soportar la humillación de esta sociedad donde fui la primera joven de renombre y Peeta Mellark es multimillonario.

—Peeta es tu amigo y mi amigo, querida Katniss, es el hombre que nos orienta y nos ayuda, pero de ninguna manera lo veo como un marido al que puedas amar.

—También se aprende a amar mamá.

—Eso tiene sus matices, muchas veces negativos. Peeta es el hombre de esta casa que siempre nos orientó, pero no lo veo como tu esposo, Y no porque él no te amé, que ya lo sé, no lo oculta, pero tú no lo amas y posiblemente, aunque te casaras con él, no lo amarías nunca. No sabes lo que es vivir con un hombre al que no se ama.

—Mamá, no creo que tú sepas eso.

—No. Claro que no. Yo fui feliz con tu padre, inmensamente feliz. Era un caballero y, además, un hombre enamorado de mí, un hombre que las adoraba a ustedes dos… Un hombre que cuando Prim le confeso su amor por Darius, su compañero de facultad, recibió una gran alegría… pero no creo que estuviera de acuerdo en que tú te casaras con Peeta solo por venganza a Gale.

Kat no respondió. Se levantó y paseo por el living con lentitud. Vestía un pantalón blanco y un suéter tipo deportivo de color rojo. Calzaba mocasines negros. Era esbelta, castaña y de ojos grises, tenía una expresión delicada, frágil, pero inmensamente femenina; era una joven bella por supuesto.

En aquel instante tenía los ojos brillantes y dos lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Las seco con el dorso de la mano y, al volverse, miro a su madre que seguía sentada en el sofá con aquella expresión irritada en los ojos.

—Lo voy a pensar, madre, Peeta me adora y, además, esa adoración es firme y sincera, nacida desde joven. Es de esas pasiones que no decaen nunca.

—Y tú no correspondes a tal pasión… Ojalá lo hicieras, ¡qué más quisiera yo que verte casada con Peeta! Pero así, por venganza, te haces daño a ti misma, y a los demás.

—Tal vez sea fácil amar a Peeta.

—¿Cómo él te ama a ti? Claro que no. Kat. Podrás se una esposa digna, pero solo eso. No sabes lo difícil que es casarse sin amor. Yo no lo sé por mí misma, pero recuerda a tu tía Octavia. Por falta de amor se divorció y se marchó por esos mundos son que volviésemos a saber de ella, y todo por falta de cariño hacia el esposo con el equivocadamente se casó.

Katniss se dirigió a la puerta y se volvió en el umbral.

—Voy a descansar un rato, mamá.

—Voy a darte un consejo —le dijo Effie palmeándole en el rostro—. Ve a tu cuarto y llora lo que gustes, tienes mucha necesidad de desahogarte y olvidar lo que piensa esta sociedad.

—Gracias. Mamá.

Y se alejó a paso apresurado. Al subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, no pudo contener el llanto.

Cuando entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe, se tiró sobre la cama y sollozo durante mucho rato. Imagino las miradas de sus amigos, la sonrisa burlona de los conocidos, la lastima fingida de sus amigas…

Por la noche, Prim tocó a su puerta.

—Soy Prim, ábreme, por favor.

Katniss se tiró de la cama. Limpio los ojos con la mano y camino pesadamente hacia la puerta. Sabía ya lo que pensaba hacer. Necesitaba aquella venganza. Y, sin duda, Peeta le ayudaría a lograrla. Además, aunque su madre dudara, ella necesitaba afianzar el patrimonio y ¿Quién mejor que Peeta para hacerlo? La fortuna de Peeta era colosal, por una parte, y por otra, era una hombre comprensivo, que sabría esperar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Primrose. Mudamente, su hermana se abrazó a ella y le palmeó la espalda.

—Verás que todo se arregla, Kat.

Katniss ya sabía que iba a arreglarse, pero de la forma como ella sabía, no como pensaba Prim.

—Te estamos esperando para comer —dijo Prim—. Darius y yo tenemos guardia esta noche y nos vamos a ir tan pronto comamos.

Ambas caminaban hacia el comedor. Nadie habló de lo que tanto le hacía sufrir a Katniss, pero los tres sabían que Gale iba pregonando entre amigos y conocidos que había dejado de a amar a Katniss Everdeen, y por lo tanto, era libre nuevamente.

La comida fue silenciosa, Después cuando ella y su madre pasaban al living a tomar el café, Darius y Prim se levantaron para marcharse.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Darius—. Hasta mañana estaremos de guardia en el hospital.

Cuando desaparecieron asidos de la mano, Effie suspiro. Miraba la puerta por la cual habían desaparecido con una expresión un tanto vacilante.

—Espero que te hayas desahogado un poco, Kat.

—Lo suficiente, mamá.

—No vas a salir mañana, ¿verdad, Katniss? O me equivoco.

—No soy de las que hago frene a cosas imposibles.

—Tampoco me gustaría que te vengaras. Lo lamentarías después.

Katniss no respondió. Se levantó del sillón que ocupaba, tomo el café y luego se inclinó hacia su madre.

—Me voy a descansar, mamá.

—Sí, hija y olvídate de lo ocurrido. Mañana visitare el banco donde tu padre ha vendido nuestros bienes. Quiero que sepas que no ocurrió todo de golpe, sino que lo fue vendiendo poco a poco. Carecemos de dinero y tu padre lo consiguió hipotecando las tierras que rodean este palacete, y después el mismo palacio. No me lo dijo a su muerte, no, fui sabiéndolo y consintiéndolo. Además, tu padre sufría una enfermedad mortal, de esas progresivas que van agotándolo poco a poco hasta la muerte. Nunca pude contrariarlo, lo ame hasta el infinito, por eso creo que Snow ha sido un cretino, capaz de vengarse pregonando lo que aún no sabía nadie.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Durmió mal. Sabía que Peeta aparecería al día siguiente, además era sábado y los sábados siempre las visitaba.

Era cierto que era el hijo del hombre que fue el albañil de sus padres, pero nunca lo apreciaron por esa razón, sino porque Peeta nunca dejo de visitarlas a medida que iba enriqueciéndose y era dueño de una agencia llamada Mellark. Poseía una empresa sólida y multimillonaria, con clientes fijos.

Escucho su voz desde su cuarto. Peeta era rubio, de ojos azules, esbelto. Un hombre capaz de enamorar su ella no hubiera encajado con Gale en su momento, hacía de ello más de tres años, hubiera sido más fácil de amar a Peeta Mellark, pero la vida se encargaba por si misma de equivocar las cosas y de confundir a los seres humanos.

Sentía a Prim y a Darius nadar de un lado a otro en la piscina, y se imaginaba a Peeta. Su madre se lo dijo subiendo las escaleras.

—Peeta ya vino. Lo invite a almorzar. ¿No bajas, Kat?

—Sí, ahora mismo.

Katniss se miró al espejo y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los ojos; los tenia enrojecidos, y alrededor de las pestañas algo seguía humedeciéndose.

Mientras tanto, abajo, en el salón, Effie se aferraba al brazo de Peeta y ambos entraron hasta el fondo, donde la chimenea chisporroteaba.

—Pasé por los bancos y encontré el que tiene tus hipotecas —dijo Peeta de súbito—. Logre que se detenga el proceso y no les pasarán las responsabilidades mientras yo responda por ustedes. Y respondí, de modo que sobre el particular, puedes estar tranquila. Tú sabes, que yo los amo a todos y no sabes cuánto daría por entrar en tu familia, pero no por vanidad, sino porque me siento tan de ustedes, tan cerca de todos y amo tanto a Katniss, que no sabría cómo explicar todo lo que siento. Es como una avalancha emotiva que me obliga a diario a venir a verlas. No me mires así, Effie, ya sé que sabes, ¿Cómo no vas a saber? Que cosa no sabrás tú… Estabas preparada para rechazar a Snow, pero para lo que no están preparadas tus hijas, y seguro que tú tampoco, es para la venganza de ese hombre que antes fue amigo de la familia y que no acepta tu rechazo.

—Gracias por tus halagos, Peeta, no sabes cuánto celebro que vengas por aquí. Pensaba ir esta mañana a visitar el banco donde trabajaba mi marido.

—Ese es el que tiene las hipotecas, y no temas, no pertenecen a nadie en particular, nadie vendrá a echarlas de este hogar donde todos nacieron.

—Una vez más te lo agradezco, Peeta, me evitas tener que enfrentarme a un asunto muy desagradable.

—Pero tú lo sabias, ¿eh, Effie?

—Pues sí, yo fui viendo como mi marido, mes a mes, año a año, fue destruyendo el patrimonio de la familia, por negocios que fracasaron, mientras tú hacías otro mucho más elevado… Pero Haymitch no pudo evitar el desastre. Había vivido siempre de sus rentas, y administraba sus bienes. Pero donde se saca y no se mete, ya sabes lo que pasa… eso por una parte, por otra, su salud precaria no podía de ninguna manera enfrentarse a la situación. Además, yo lo vi desesperado cuando, haciendo un esfuerzo, hipoteco tierras para comprar acciones, las compro a un precio regular, pero de súbito bajaron, de tal manera que le comieron todo aquel capital expuesto Y cuando el dinero se necesitaba, las acciones son un recurso, pero al venderlas, consiguió una parte del capital invertido. Estas operaciones las hizo con frecuencia, con muy mala suerte. Al enfermar ya gravemente me lo advirtió, aunque yo ya lo sospechaba.

—Pues no temas, Effie, el banco no va a molestarte, de modo que sobre el particular, vive tranquila.

Impulsiva, Effie, con aquella elegancia que significaba toda su persona, apretó la mano de Peeta.

—Gracias, Peeta, gracias. No sabes cuánto te agradeceré esta ayuda.

En aquel momento, Katniss aparecía en el umbral. Vestía unos pantalones rojos estrechos, apretados en el tobillo, y sobre el busto una especie de camisola muy juvenil, de esas que se usan para hacer deporte.

—Supongo que tendrás la raqueta en el coche —dijo por todo saludo —. Te desafío a una partida.

Se acercaba a é con una tibia sonrisa. Aun se notaba en sus ojos la leve rojez de su llanto.

—Me cambio de ropa en un segundo —dijo Peeta.

Y se fue hacia la cancha de tenis donde había una caseta para cambiarse. Cuando Katniss llegó a la cancha, él ya salía con su ropa deportiva.

—Vas a morirte de frío.

—No creas, el frio no me afecta —y en voz le preguntó— ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse ayer?

—Sí —dijo Katniss con energía—. Y he decidido…

—¿Qué has decidido?

—Casarme contigo.

 **HOLAA que tal?**

 **Jajaja que tiempos :$ no creo que me hallan extrañado mucho :( es broma jaja yo los extrañe mucho ;)**

 **Bueeno aquí les atraigo una pequeña adaptación que comencé hace mucho y que bueno aun no termino y que quería subir en un one shot pero es un poco demasiado larga jjajajaj.**

 **La cosa esta que decidí que mejor la iba a separar y hacer un two shot y espero poder contar con el tiempo de adaptar la segunda parte pronto.**

 **Así que espero que la disfruten esta novela corta es de Corin Tellado, y yo solo estoy tomando los amados personajes de Suzanne Collins para poder mostrarles esta bonita historia.**

 **Espero la disfruten! :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre dudas y lágrimas  
TwoShot**

-¿Sin condiciones?

-No, no puedo engañarte, Peeta. Jamás lo haría. Y si ahora me caso contigo sin condiciones seria como si te fuera infiel.

-¿Dejamos de jugar y nos vamos a conversar los dos a la salita de estar? Creo que estaremos solos.

Y ambos se dirigieron a pasa forme hacia la casa. Los dos se sentaron frente a frente. En medio quedaba la mesa.

-Espera un rato- dijo Katniss-. Voy a buscar un vermut.

Desapareció para entrar por otra puerta con una botella y dos vasos.

-Explícate, Katniss. Estaré a tu disposición, hare lo que digas. Y sobre todo, me gustaría que fuera una boda sonada. Del ajuar no te preocupes, nos vamos mañana a Paris y a los cuatro días volvemos con todo lo necesario, incluyendo el traje de novia.

-No me interesa que la boda sea sonada, Peeta –dijo Katniss con tenue acento-. No se trata de eso, sino de mí, de la humillación que me está haciendo pasar Gale Hawthorne. En realidad, parece ser que me ha dejado tan solo porque estamos arruinados, lo pregona a los cuatro vientos, Darius y Prim están encogidos por lo que oyen en los centros sociales que yo frecuentaba a diario. Me muero de vergüenza y al casarme contigo, siendo lo que eres, las malas lenguas se quedaran torcidas y no volverán a mencionar lo ocurrido, porque tú eres un hombre de poder y te respetan. Por otra parte, casada contigo sé que retiraras las hipotecas y el patrimonio de mis padres volverá al lugar de donde no debió salir nunca.

\- Todo eso está hecho, Katniss. Pero faltamos tú y yo para llegar a un acuerdo en ese futuro en común. Yo no puedo venir aquí a vivir. Una cosa es visitarlos todos los días, pero para ello hago un gran esfuerzo. Tengo mi propio palacete al otro extremo de la ciudad, en la mejor urbanización de la comarca. Además, no lejos, tengo las oficinas y allí trabajo casi todo el día.

-No tendré inconveniente en irme a vivir contigo, Peeta. Es lo lógico. Estoy habituada a ti, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas y tal vez no desees ayudarme cuando lo sepas…

-Cualquier cosa que me digas no evitara que te amé. Esto que siento, Katniss, es tan antiguo como mi vida. Creo que de chico, cuando tenía siete años, ya te adoraba. Recuerdo que te daba pájaros que tú los metías en una jaula, eras chiquita y encantadora. Nunca dejaste de ser mi amiga, en los peores momentos estabas siempre junto a mí, así empecé a quererte y cuando uno ama de ese modo, no hay manera de que el asunto se olvide.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Peeta.

-Tus mejillas están rojas y te brillan los ojos. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? O prefieres que yo lo adivime…

-Si pudieras, te lo agradecería.

-De acuerdo, Kat. Quieres hablarme de tus relaciones con Gale.

Katni dio dos cabezaditas.

-Te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Muchas veces, Kat?

-Algunas. Fue en este último año. Llevábamos tres de relaciones. Cedi a una relación que para mí resulto vacía y tonta. Pero no quisiera bajo ningún concepto tener esas relaciones contigo mientras no sienta el deseo de tenerlas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Kat, muy de acuerdo. Su llevo tanto años sacrificando mi sentimientos, ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo casado contigo? En cuanto a la repercusión de tu relación con Gale, carece de importancia, aunque él se lo diga a sus amigos, no son los míos, y nunca lo serán.

-Gracias, Peeta. Sé que cumplirás tu palabra y yo confió en ti.

-Pero tú, Kat, por favor, aprende a quererme. No creo que sea tan difícil… Un amor como el de Gale, ese que tu sentías hacia él es vaciedad. Nunca es verdadero. Lo que ocurre es que uno se habitúa a tener un novio y se conforma con la mediocridad.

Durante un rato el silencio fue como una íntima comunicación.

-Tendremos que decírselo a tu madre –dijo Peeta rompiendo el silencio que parecía embarazoso.

-Es verdad. Pero no creas que mamá está de acuerdo con una boda contigo; te aprecia, pero dice que una boda por venganza es mala cosa.

-Aquí no ha venganza. A mí no me interesa lo que digan o piensen ese puñado de hombres. A mí lo único que me interesa es que te amo y te necesito en mi vida imperiosamente. Nunca podría amar a otra mujer.

-Pero será para ti muy duro amarme y aguatarte…

-Muy duro, sí, pero con tal de verte a mi lado, contemplarte por mi casa, verte gobernándola, de momento me basta. Veras como aprendes a amarme… Pero aun te don una salida mejor. Si al cabo del tiempo observaras en tu misma que no eres capaz de amarme y cambiar ese cariño que tienes por amor, hablaremos de un divorcio y arreglaremos este asunto sin alteraciones ni brusquedades –dicho lo cual la asió del brazo y entraron ambos a la casa.

Katniss llamo a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde estás?

La madre apareció por una puerta del living, pues estaba dando órdenes al servicio de poner la mesa.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – Pregunto mirando a uno y a otro con un cierto titubeo-. No me digan que tiene que darme una noticia…

-Sí, mamá nos vamos a casar. Nos iremos a Paris pasado mañana y al regreso, ya con todo lo apropiado para la boda, la celebraremos.

La dama tomo asiento y los miro más bien desalentada.

-No van a ser felices y lo lamento. Las cosas asi no se pueden hacer.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero me voy a casar. De tal manera que todo el mundo en esta ciudad que nos conoce se entere, y me caso con un millonario.

-No entiendo como lo consientes.

-Soy feliz haciendo feliz a Katniss. Solo así me siento pleno. Y no temas Effie, no temas nada. Estoy seguro, completamente seguro de que al cabo de unos meses Katniss se dará cuenta de que está loca por mi como yo por ella.

La dama miro a su hija.

-¿Crees eso posible, Katniss?

-¿Y por qué no? Necesito algunos meses viviendo con Peeta para conocerlo mejor. Y estoy segura de que lo amare como él se merece.

Fue inútil lo que la dama dijo. Incluso Prim y Darius opinaron en aquel asunto, pero tras muchas palabras, dudas y lágrimas, Katniss y Peeta se fueron a Paris Dos semanas después regresaban portando además del traje de novia, y de muchas otras cosas necesarias para una dama, un montón de invitaciones que enviaron por correo aquel mismo día de su regreso.

Fue un acontecimiento social inolvidable. A la boda acudió toda la elite, todos aquellos que en voz baja criticaron a Katniss, y acudieron más por curiosidad que por debes. La celebración llego a todas las esquinas de la ciudad y, por supuesto, a Gale. Sorprendido, asombrado, desesperado en el fondo, quiso evitar aquel enlace. Envió misivas a Katniss, la cito incluso el día anterior a la boda. Karniss no acudió. Él fue uno de los primeros en llegar a la catedral donde se celebró la boda.

Rabioso, dolido, y herido en lo más vivo, vio cómo su novia se casaba con el millonario, ¡un hombre de origen humilde! Según se comentaba en la ciudad, estaba cargado de dinero.

En ello se amparó Gale para creer que sentía desprecio, pero en cambio pudo ver a una novia radiante, asida al brazo del hombre que vestía de etiqueta, alto, falco y moreno.

Gale cerró los puños con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido. Había creído que el desamor estaba en él, y no era cierto. Había un amor profundo y esperaba todavía recuperar lo que había perdido.

El banquete fue multitudinario. Los novios presidieron la mesa. Effie, la dama elegante que Gale tanto admiraba en silencio, era la madrina, y Darius, el novio de Prim, era el padrino.

Los novios desaparecieron nada más haber comido, y Gale los siguió con un ansia infinita de detenerlos; pero la pareja se perdía en un automóvil y ya no supo nada más de ella.

Los amigo se burlaron mucho de Gale y este se aferró, con sus celos, a asistir en que Katniss se había casado por despecho o por venganza.

La pareja, mientras tanto, se cambió de traje en el palacio de los Rivera, e inmediatamente se dirigió en el mismo automóvil al helipuerto ubicado en la urbanización donde vivía Peeta Mellark. El mismo dirigía su avión particular.

Se perdieron en el cielo y no regresaron hasta dos meses después. S e les veía felices y contentos. Peeta dicharachero, reía frecuentemente, aunque Effie se dio cuenta que esa risa era nerviosa. En cuanto a Katniss, parecía impávida, como siempre, esbelta, pero fría y lejana, aunque intentaba por todos los medios parecer lo contrario.

Effie pudo llevar a su hija a un rincón de la casa para preguntarle abiertamente como estaba su matrimonio.

-Igual que antes, mamá.

-Pero Peeta y tu…

-Peeta y yo seguimos siendo muy amigos y nos divertimos juntos.

-Kat, estas entendiendo perfectamente lo que quiero saber.

-Sí, mamá, y te estoy contestando también abiertamente…

-Pero no me dices nada.

-Todo sigue como el día en que nos casamos, y no debes olvidar lo que te dijimos ese mismo día…

-No duermes con tu marido.

-No, mamá, no lo deseo.

-¿Pero es que tienes que desearlo para acostarte con él? Es tu deber, Kat.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero las cosas las tenemos ambos muy bien situadas, no se trata de dormir juntos o no, el día que eso ocurra, te lo diré.

-¿Pero ocurrirá, Katniss?

-Sí, mamá. Con el tiempo veras que ocurre. Yo no puedo engañar a Peeta, nunca podría serle infiel, y te aseguro que aun siento la necesidad de Gale… Ya sé que es un locura, pero es que además, Gale no me deja en paz. Me escribe cartas, me cita, intenta hablarme por teléfono… he cambiado el celular precisamente por eso, para pones una barrera entre Gale y yo…

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Lo sabe Peeta?

-Claro. Yo no le oculto nada a Peeta. Y cada día, mama, te puedo asegurar que me interesa menos Gale. El día que deje de interesarme por completo, el día que no piense en él, tendré la obligación de pensar en Peeta y, entonces, todo se pondrá en su lugar.

-Me siento insegura, Kat, por Peeta y por ti… Sabrás que la boda tuvo una repercusión enorme, los periódicos y revistas hablaron de ella, de lo hermosa que estabas y de lo gentil que era tu marido.

-Gale se morderá los labios si leyó esos comentarios…

-Si dejaras de pensar en el…

El servicio que Peeta tenía en su palacete, además de fiel, era bastante antiguo. Había una doncella, una muchacha para todo, una cocinera y el mayordomo que un día, por lo que le conto Peeta, había sido trabajador con su padre. Era mayor, tenía la cabeza blanca y venerable, vestía de uniforme y era muy respetuoso. Katniss le tomo afecto enseguida, y en realidad, todo el servicio, desde el jardinero, el chofer o la cocinera pasando por la doncella y la mujer para todo, apreciaron enseguida a la señora de la casa. Katniss nunca había conducido un hogar, pero quiso aprender y le pidió ayuda a la cocinera, que era la más antigua de la casa y la que se notaba adoraba a Peeta.

Los primeros días aprendió a conocer el hogar de Peeta. Poseía un cuarto que compartía con Peeta, aunque se separaba por una puerta interior que siempre estaba cerrada.

Su cuarto era esplendido, como era el de Peeta; tenían un baño incorporado y en medio de aquellos dos baños había un jacuzzi esplendido que ella usaba a diario.

Uno de aquellos días, a las dos o tres semanas de hacerse cargo de la dirección del palacete, recibió una llamada.

Estaba sola en el living y la doncella le paso el teléfono inalámbrico.

Katniss se había olvidado de Gale. Asió el auricular despreocupada. Peso que era Prim, su madre o cualquier amiga, pero al oír la voz de Gale quedo de pie y fue sentándose poco a poco en el sofá.

-Katniss, tengo que verte.

Katniss separo el auricular del oído y lo contemplo con una ceja alzada, sin duda se preguntaba en aquel instante que sentía ella al escuchar la voz de su antiguo novio.

-Te he prohibido que me llames Gale, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-No puedo olvidar los momentos que vivimos juntos.

-Lo siento por ti, Gale, pero tendrás que olvidarme… Soy esposa de un hombre que me ama de verdad y en nuestra boda no hubo venganza ni despecho. Ahora me doy cuenta de que hubo una necesidad de olvidarte, porque eras un hombre lleno de vaciedad.

-Katniss, no puedes decirme eso…

-Te lo estoy diciendo y cada día lo siento más. No sabes la satisfacción que me produce. Por otra parte, cada vez que me llamas se lo cuento a Peeta. Puede irritarlo y puede ocurrir que te busque en cualquier club donde estés y te rompa la cara… Peeta es muy pacifico, pero cuando se le hinchan las narices se convierte en un trueno que puede destruirte. Ten cuidado y, por favor, no me llames más.

-Estoy desesperado, Katniss.

-Tendrás que tragártelo. Llegas demasiado tarde a mi vida, has estado en ella como nadie, pero ahora mismo no significas nada –y colgó el teléfono.

Aquel día cuando llego Peeta de la oficina, supo que Katniss tenía algo que decirle. Cada día la conocía mejor. Cada día la proximidad entre ambos era más evidente, había comunicación, había complicidad, un algo que los unía. Sin duda, aunque Katniss no lo supiera aun, Peeta era el hombre que inconscientemente había estado siempre dentro de su vida y de su pensamiento.

-Veamos –dijo desplegando la servilleta, a la par que se sentaba frente a ella y el mayordomo les servía-. Dime lo que ocurre, Katniss.

-¡Vaya! –Peeta sacudió la servilleta alzando la voz-. ¿Otra vez? ¿Pero qué quiere ese tipo?

-Deja que llame, Peeta, es mejor.

-¿Por qué es mejor?

-Por qué así me voy percatando de lo poco que ha significado en mi vida.

-No basta con eso, Kat. Gale no tiene ningún derecho a perturbarte. El día que lo encuentre se lo voy a decir.

-No merece la pena.

-¿Como que no merece la pena? Una cosa es el trato que tenemos tú y yo, el acuerdo diría mejor, y otra que Gale, tu antiguo novio, siga tratando de conquistarte. No se lo permito.

-Por favor, no digas eso. Yo te estoy hablando con sinceridad.

-No cabe duda, Kat, pero a mí me molesta y tú lo sabes.

-Le dije que tú lo sabes…

-Debes evitar que te llame, si no quieres que me introduzca yo en ese asunto y le rompa la cara.

-Tampoco es así, Peeta.

-¿Y cómo es, puedes decírmelo?

-Nunca te había visto enfadado y ahora los estas.

Peeta depuso su mal humor, intento sonreír, pero lo único que hizo fue callar y comer en silencio.

Para tomar el café, ambos se fueron al living donde Lavinia les sirvió. Al retirarse y cerrar la puerta, Peeta miro a su mujer con expresión dudosa.

-No es que dude de ti, Katniss, eso no ocurrirá jamás, pero me duele que Gale pretenda avivar lo poco que queda en ti de amor hacia él.

-Es todo lo contrario –dijo Katniss y se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la butaca. Asió la cara de su marido y la atrajo hacia sí. Peeta la miro de una forma extraña.

Katniss le apretó la cara y se inclinó sobre él. Lo beso en la boca de una manera sutil. Peeta intento sujetarla, pero ya Katniss había soltado su rostro y caminaba hacia la butaca de enfrente.

-Kat, ¿Qué has querido decirme?

-Nada concreto.

-Has despertado mi deseo.

-Yo sentí el mío,

-No sé lo que quieres decirme.

-Te repito que nada concreto, pero entre tú y Gale, tu eres el primero. Déjame que aprenda a conocerte mejor, incluso a quererte. Desde que nos casamos y convivimos, siento hacia tu una inclinación que todavía no he descifrado. Permíteme que lo siga haciendo.

Entro en su despacho de las oficinas de la empresa. Se sentía desolado, como si nunca llegara a enamorar a su propia esposa. No podía faltar a su propia esposa. No podía faltar a su palabra. Había decidido respetarla siempre, con la esperanza, sin duda, de que Katniss lo entendiera de verdad y aprendiera a quererle y a desearlo.

El hecho de que Gale siguiera llamando a Katniss lo sacaba de quicio, mucho más de lo que Katniss pensaba. Además, el miedo de que Katniss un día se fuera con Gale producía en el una rabia infinita y una pena que casi no sabía descifrar.

Aquella tarde, al anochecer, llama a su mujer a través del celular. Se puso una doncella y pidió hablar con su esposa. Katniss asió el teléfono enseguida.

-Dime, Peeta.

-Estaba pensado que podríamos salir esta noche a cenar por ahí.

-Me parece bien.

-Hasta ahora no nos hemos enfrentado con esa sociedad que empezó censurándote y acabo convencida de que habías cambiado para bien el esposo que tienes ahora.

-No me interesa enfrentarme con nadie, pero estaré preparada.

A las nueve en punto, el auto deportivo de Peeta estacionaba ante su propio palacete. Era ya de noche y las luces del jardín se hallaban encendidas.

Katniss salió presurosa, y al verla, galante y caballero como siempre, Peeta descendió del automóvil, dio la vuelta al mismo y abrió la portezuela para que entrara su mujer.

Katniss vestía un traje negro, sin mangas, y sobre los hombros, llevaba el abrigo de visión que él le regalo durante la luna de miel.

Peeta, silencioso, admiro, aquella silueta esbelta y femenina, tanto que a veces él tenía que cerrar los ojos alejarse de ella para no confesarle nuevamente su amor, para no cansarla.

La llevo al club más elegante de la ciudad, donde él era conocido como asiduo visitante. Lo primero que vieron fue a Gale. Peeta con desafío y Katniss con indiferencia.

Comieron casi en silencio, ya en el automóvil Katniss exclamo:

-Me aseguraste que no te no te molestaría ve a Gale y, sin embargo, esta noche me has demostrado que te roe la ira no dejas de pensar en él.

-No lo puedo remediar, Katniss, perdóname, pero no puedo. Si un día eres mía de verdad, te aseguro que no volveré a recordar a Gale; pero teniéndolo enfrente y sabiendo que tú lo has amado tal vez lo amas todavía, siento que me saca de quicio.

-Pues te equivocas, Peeta. Cuando veo a Gale me parece imposible que hayamos tenido una relación.

Peeta no contesto. Pero cuando llegaron a la casa y se separaron en el pasillo para entrar cada cual a su cuarto, Peeta tenía las facciones tensas y un raro brillo en los ojos.

De súbito, para ayudarla a despojarse del abrigo, la sujeto contra sí, no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que faltaba a su palabra y que todas aquellas promesas se iban al traste, pero el caso es que el contacto con Katniss producía en el un estallido.

Le asió el rostro entre las dos manos y la beso largamente en la boca. Katniss no se aportó. Al contrario, abrió los labios y acepto aquel beso que le daban casi con morbosidad.

Cuando Peeta la separo de si, ella solamente dijo:

-Buenas noches.

Peeta, en cambio, la miro con desaliento y dijo en voz baja:

-Perdóname.

Ella entro en su cuarto sin responder…

Conducía el auto que no hacía mucho le había regalado su esposo. Un auto rojo, deportivo, descapotable.

Rodaba hacia casa de su madre, hacia una semana que no la visitaba y solo se hablaban por teléfono. Ella necesitaba el contacto con su familia. Algo le roía recordando el beso de la noche anterior que Peeta había puesto en su boca. Se estremecía de pies a cabeza… jamás Gale la beso con tanta ansiedad, y ella pensaba que la ansiedad se contagiaba, porque en ningún momento le dio repulsión aquel beso, al contrario, lo compartió con la misma ansiedad… ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Por eso visitaba a su madre, le agradaba hablar con ella, escuchar sus consejos y sus experiencias.

Había hablado por celular con Peeta y le había pedido que fuese a buscarla a la hora de comer en la noche; pero Peeta le había dicho que lo mejor que haría sería regresar, porque entonces tendrían que hacerlo en dos autos y eso resultaba incómodo.

Mejor. Todo eso lo pensaba yendo hacia el palacete de su madre, cuando sonó el celular insistentemente. Detuvo el automóvil y respondió al teléfono.

-Soy Gale –dijo.

-Te he dicho que no quiero oírte.

-Escucha, Katniss, voy a enviarle una carta a tu esposo y le hablare de nuestra relación.

-Antes de casarme con Peeta, le conté todo lo que tenía que saber, incluyendo mis relaciones contigo. Nunca te amé de verdad, nunca, por eso creo que es inútil que sigas llamándome. Y si vuelves a hacerlo, te aseguro que se lo digo a mi marido y no evitare que te rompa la cara.

Y cerró el celular con irritación. Le había dicho la verdad, Gale para ella era ya un recuerdo lleno de vaciedad, algo que no significaba en modo alguno añoranza, pena o pesar.

Cuando llego junto a su madre, está la beso fuertemente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y cerró la puerta.

-Mamá, ¿porque tanto misterio?

-Quiero saber cómo van las relaciones entre Peeta y tú.

-Seguimos igual.

-¡Que atrocidad! Debes saber que el amor, cuando no existe al casarse, nace con la convivencia. Si sigues alejada sentimental o sexualmente de tu marido, nunca vas a entender lo que es el matrimonio, lo que es la pareja.

-No, mamá. No acepte casarme así por las buenas, ahora entiendo que, subconscientemente, he amado a Peeta desde pequeña.

-Siempre fue de esta casa –murmuro Effie-. Siempre ha estado con nosotros y nos ha querido de verdad.

Merendó con su madre y al regresar al anochecer, pensaba en miles de cosas que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

Al llegar a casa, ya tenía la mesa puesta para dos. Peeta no había llegado aún. Ella se cambió de ropa, se puso cómoda y se miró al espejo con ansiedad. Nunca estuvo incomoda en aquel palacete, nunca le molesto nadie, nunca deseo correr y escapar, no.

Siempre sintió como una paz interior que la ayudaba a estar cómoda en aquel hogar que empezaba a ser suyo.

Estaba dispuesta a confesar cuanto sentía, pero por primera vez Peeta llego, la beso en la mejilla como siempre y se olvidó del beso que le había dado el día anterior. No hablo de amor, no le pidió nada, tampoco menciono a Gale, pero su expresión era ausente y comieron en silencio.

Katniss, que se prometía decir tantas cosas aquella noche, no dijo ninguna.

Peeta se sentó después de comer en un sofá del salón cerca de la chimenea y se puso a leer el periódico. Katniss se despidió casi enseguida. El apenas si levanto los ojos del periódico y le dijo:

-Buenas noches, Kat.

-Buenas noches, Peeta.

Y se encerró en su cuarto. Se quedó ensimismada, sentada al borde de la cama, mirando al frente con obstinación. Sabia ya lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y lo que añoraba. Aquel deseo casi enfermizo agitaba sus sienes y su pecho, pero tuvo que acostarse, meterse bajo el edredón y sollozar en silencio.

Transcurrió una semana, Peeta entraba y salía, comía, leía la prensa, descansaba un rato, pero siempre regresaba a la oficina más pronto que al principio. No hablaban de amor. Los sentimientos parecían haberse alejado. Era galante, caballero, correcto y había en él una dulzura extraña en la mirada, pero nunca volvió a hablarle de amor.

Mil veces en aquel tiempo intento Katniss acercarse a Peeta, pero el parecía no entenderla, o no querer la proximidad de su mujer.

Una de aquellas noches, Katniss no se fue a su cuarto tan pronto. Espero leyendo un libro, o haciendo que lo leía a que Peeta terminara de leer el periódico, lo doblara y lo tirara en una esquina del sofá. Intento conversar, pero Peeta se levantó, le sonrió con ternura y se alejó dándole las buenas noches.

-Estoy cansado, deseo dormir.

Ella se quedó allí y estuvo intentado leer el libro cuyas letras bailaban bajo sus ojos.

De repente, decidió llamar a Prim.

Era una mujer de experiencia. Sus relaciones con Darius era profunda y reales, por eso quizás pudiera orientarla.

Enseguida oyó su voz:

-Soy Katniss, Prim.

-Cuanto tiempo sin oírte, Kat. ¿Cómo te va?

-Regular, nada más.

-Sigues amando a Gale, ¿verdad, Kat?

-Claro que no –se enfadó-. Ni pensarlo. Es absurdo. Ha quedado en el olvido totalmente.

-Mamá nos habló de tu situación.

-Sigue igual, y ahora peor, porque si Peeta me hablara de su amor hacia mí, como antes, tendría la oportunidad de que el supiera lo que yo sentía.

-¿Estas segura de que lo amas?

-Estoy segura de que al verlo, lo necesito. Además, estoy segura de que lo necesito muchísimo.

-Eso es amor –dijo Prim.

-Cuando veo a Peeta mi deseo es colgarme de su cuello, dejar que me bese.

-Sí. Y te juro que llevo el calor de su boca en la mia. Fue extraño, Prim, muy extraño. De repente me beso y sentí que todos mis sentidos se alteraban, que mis deseos aparecían con fuerza. Pero el me soltó y se despidió de mí. Fue en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Escucha, Kat. Me da la sensación de que estas sufriendo, y hoy no es solo el hombre el que toma la iniciativa. La mujer también está obligada a ello. Si quieres un consejo, dile abiertamente a Peeta lo que sientes.

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-¡Estás loca! Un amor de toda la vida no muere en una semana. Peeta estará cansado de esperar.

-Tú supones eso, ¿verdad, Prim?

-Estoy segura. Abre la puerta de la comunicación y entra en el cuarto de tu marido. Hazlo con firmeza, dile que quieres ser su esposa y su amante. Lo que no puedes, querida Kat, es quedarte así, pasiva e indiferente, cuando estas sintiendo todo lo contrario.

-Es terrible, pero no me atrevo. Ya sé que lo deseo, que debería empujar esa puerta, pero me da miedo.

-Los hombres, querida Kat, a veces son muy especiales, pero Peeta es in hombre de sentimientos firmes aunque se calle. Y temerá que vuelvas con Gale. Kat, atrévete, empuja esa puerta, ábrela de par en par, por favor, es lo que está deseando Peeta.

Al cerrar el celular y dar la vuelta, se encontró con la alta figura de su marido; la miraba interrogante, con ansiedad y expresión tierna.

-Peeta, no sé cómo decirte…

Él la tomo en sus brazos.

-Hay mucho que decir, Kat. ¿Estás a gusto aquí? Dímelo de verdad.

-Has estado tan callado…

-¿Y que querías que hiciera, que te perturbara una vez más? Aquel beso que compartimos fue delator para mi y esperaba que me dijeras lo que sentías.

-Yo no sé decírtelo, Peeta.

Peeta la apretó en su pecho. Le busco la boca y la beso largamente.

-Si me lo quieres decir, Katniss, será mejor, pero si no quieres, vamos a tu cuarto y me lo dices allí.

La asió por los hombros. Empojo la puerta del cuarto de su esposa.

-¿Esta bien esto. Kat?

-Sí, sí. Hablaba con Prim, me lo decía hace un instante.

-Ya sé que hablabas con Prim.

-No me digas que has escuchado…

-Sí, volví por el periódico y sentí tu voz. Escuche todo.

Y suavemente la iba despojando de la ropa. Peeta la tiro con suavidad en la cama, la acaricio de arriba abajo, la beso en los ojos, en la boca, en el cuello, y Katniss temblaba como una criatura.

Peeta no decía nada, pero estaba haciendo suya a la mujer que más había querido en este mundo.

-Tienes que quitarte el miedo, Katniss, la timidez…

Atraída por él, seducida por él, Katniss le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y busco el placer en el cuerpo de Peeta.

Se levantaron tarde y se miraron con complicidad. Evidentemente, se habían roto todos sus esquemas.

-Si quieres –dijo Peeta a media mañana- nos vamos de viaje. Subimos al avión que tengo aquí en el helipuerto y aterrizamos donde nos dé la gana, en alguna playa del Caribe.

Katniss acepto, hizo la maleta en un minuto, mientras Peeta hacia la suya. Cuando se vieron uno junto al otro con la maleta en la mano cada cual, rompieron a reír. Había una emoción profunda en el fondo de aquella risa contagiosa.

Durante un mes solo hablaron por teléfono con Effie Everdeen. Al regresar, Katniss se lo dijo al oído cuando estaban juntos en la cama:

-Me parece que estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, lo estoy. Y me falta por decirte una cosa. Una semana antes de que tú y yo nos entendiéramos y rompiéramos todas las barreras, Gale me llamo y me amenazo con decirte lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

Peeta le tapó la boca con la mano después la atrajo hacia si para besarla largamente en los labios.

-No quiero saber nada de ese hombre. Te tengo aquí, lo que más ansiaba en este mundo… Tú no sabes, aunque ahora lo estas comprendiendo, como te quería, como te deseaba… Los celos que sentía cuando te veía salir con ese tal Gale… Por eso, querida Kat, estoy loco por tu, y me siento feliz de ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Kat se apretaba contra él.

La felicidad reinaba en el palacete de la pareja se notaba entre los un amor muy profundo.

Nació un niño ocho meses después, Peeta estaba como enloquecido. Era varón y pensaba, lleno de fantasías, que aquel muchacho que sonreía en la cuna sería un continuador de sus empresas. Se lo decía a Kat que aún se hallaba en cama, y ella sonreía con infinita ternura. Apretaba la cabeza de su marido en su pecho.

-Cuanto te amo, Peeta, cuanto aprendí a amarte y cuanto te necesito. No pudiera haber sido más feliz en la vida, y todo gracias a ti, Peeta.

-Tendremos más hijos, ¿verdad, Kat? Quiero llenar esta casa de risas infantiles, de juegos…

-Claro que sí. Tendremos todos los que Dios nos dé.

Y tuvieron cuatro más.

 _ **FIN.**_

… **jeje… Hola… mmm…**

 **Creo que primero que nada les debo una enorme disculpa por no haber subido la segunda parte de este Twoshot tan pronto como me hubiera gusta en serio lo siento, pero no creía que la universidad y ser estudiante de arquitectura me quitara tanto tiempo, es decir, si sabía que no iba a ser como día de campo peor confiaba que al menos tendría un fin de semana para poder continuar con la transcripción del fic pero ni eso! Realmente me exprimieron jajaja xD**

 **Pero bueno el asunto es también que a pesar de que salí de vacaciones no había tenido el tiempo de usar la computadora tampoco, por cosas de que mi madre quiso pintar la casa -.-' y otro montón de cosas más pero no quiero llenar este espacio de excusas vv.**

 **Bueno también decirles que vi en algunos reviews que me preguntaban el nombre original de esta historia que pertenece a Corín Tellado y pues es el mismo que he puesto, ENTRE DUDAS Y LAGRIMAS, mmm si alguno estaba interesado en buscarlo en internet debo decir que yo lo intente y no lo encontré :( yo leí esta historia en una reviste de Vanidades, que mi abue me presto para que leyera precisamente esta historia jajaja, así que como no la encontré estuve transcribiendo página por página e hizo que me tomara más tiempo del que esperaba.**

 **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado del ultimo capitulo y pasen a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones y por favor no me odien! T_T normalmente actualizo más rápido y dentro de mis planes esta adaptar un par de libros más que leí hace mucho :P y espero vayan a ser de su agrado**

 **Y por cierto Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo para todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado las fiestas con sus familias y amigos!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


End file.
